


America

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From a Democrats point of view from which i've been taught





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a Democrats point of view from which i've been taught

_ **Day One** _

Trump has won the presidency. Republicans own everything. The Senate. The House of Representatives. The Supreme Court even gets a Republican-nominated judge by Trump. America seems cloudy. America seems dimmer than her bright self. The other countries had laughed at the thought of Trump winning, hell they would even make jokes. As election day had gotten closer, they had become scared, like Americans, knowing that there was an actual chance of Trump winning. America was the country to look too. America had freedom, a constitution, equal power, even equality. America was the leader in everything, including wars and trade. America was important to everyone around the world, to survive. People came to live the "American Dream." But with Trump as president, you can only be okay if you are a white, straight, catholic male.

It's raining in New Jersey. My sister says 'America is mourning about Trump and what he's going to do.' She says 'she's scared for me as I am gay and a woman who is agnostic.' She wants to believe it's a joke so bad she basically manic and hysterical because she only got 20 minutes of sleep. People in America are terrified. This is like the fear over America after 9/11, a radio commenter stated. Muslims don't want to wear hijabs. LGBTQ+ don't wanna hold hands or kiss in public. African Americans are afraid of being shot. Hispanics are afraid of being deported. LGBTQ+ is afraid of having to retract marriage licenses. Fear has been cast over America, which shouldn't have to happen.

"We're going back to the 50's" my mother says, blankly.

"What do you mean?" I say, confused.

"From the 1700's till the 60's, White Supremacists controlled America" She states.

America is going down

America is falling.

Trump is gonna bankrupt America.

Trump is going to destroy America.

America is dead.

Anarchy and revolts will start, like Baltimore.

People are going to be killed and deported.

 

 

 

Trump is killing us and we can't do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Im updating every 10 days


End file.
